


Naughty

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas sex, December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot, Smut, Sorry not sorry for 2912 words of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy's been a little naughty this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you have to read another Christmas fic but I couldn't help myself.

Peggy and Daniel spent a quiet Christmas day in, opening their presents by the tree before spending the rest of the day together, passing the time with whispered conversations and soft kisses, snuggled up together underneath a blanket by the lit fireplace of their new house as the snow softly came down, blanketing the world in white and silence; a completely idyllic scene. 

The blissful scene ended and nighttime came, so the pair moved to the bedroom, Peggy closing the door and softly kissing Daniel before pushing his chest until he sat back on the bed, his crutch lying forgotten on the floor.

“I have one more present for you.” She cooed, making her way to the bathroom.

Before he could respond the door was shut, leaving him staring at where she had been standing and wondering what was in store for tonight.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the moment the door was finally opened, but she cleared her throat and looked up to see Peggy Carter leaning sexily against the doorframe in all of her beauty.

There she was, with her lip between her teeth and her eyebrows raised in a challenge, in Santa themed lingerie. She wore a red bra, the top trimmed in white fur and a bow strategically sewn to rest in the middle of her ample cleavage, and sheer, red material clinging to her sides, leaving nothing to the imagination as it reached the top of the red panties, again topped with bows to sit in vulnerable places, and finishing off with a red garter belt clipped to sheer black stockings, topped with delicate lace that contrasted the porcelain of her skin in a way that made his mouth water.

He felt his jaw drop as he stared at her, not trying to hide the wolfish look he had as he drank it in, from the lustful glint in her eye to the soft curve of her stocking covered calf.

“So,” she started, sauntering toward him to stand between his spread, legs, arms twining around his neck, “what do you think?”

His hands ran up her sides as his eyes continued to roam her body, the look as he undressed her with his eyes sending bolts of arousal to the coil starting to form in her core.

“I think this might turn out to be the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

She smiled, obviously proud of herself as she sat on his lap, hanging onto his neck while her feet hung off to the side, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes. “Have I been naughty or nice, Santa?”

The blood rushed straight south while he bit back a groan, tangling his fingers into her hair to distract himself as he answered. “You’ve been a little too naughty this year. I think I have to teach you a lesson.”

She leaned up to his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck, “Then teach me. I’m yours.”

He held his breath and closed his eyes, regaining composure until he looked down at her and saw nothing but truth in her eyes, so he lifted her up and off his lap. “On your back.”

Peggy gasped, his take charge attitude sending a flush down her neck and and desire to her head, making her dizzy. She moves back towards the headboard, brushing her foot against the tent in his pants, smiling to herself as his hips jerked and he groaned. Fire in his eyes, he crawls on top of her, trapping her with his weight, but she feels anything but fear as he took her wrists in his hands, pinning them above her head.

“Where should I start?” He wondered out loud, nipping along her collarbone, making her squirm.

“Anywhere. It’s your gift.” She panted, pushing her chest into his.

He only smiles, slanting his lips over hers as he undoes the clasp of the top, breaking only to pull it away and push it onto the floor. Pausing only a moment to stare, he leans down and wrapped his lips around a nipple, teeth grazing and tongue laving as rough, calloused hands slid up her sides until shivers wracked her body because oh God, was he good at this.

His lips move to her left breast, biting down and sucking as his hand kneaded the supple flesh of the other one, coaxing whimpers from her that she’ll never dare to admit, each one stiffening his already aching cock, but he ignored it, focusing only on the woman underneath him and the sting of her nails digging into his back, even through the cloth. 

He worships her, lapping and laving until she was on the brink, only to pull away and start a new path. She whined, the coil in her belly unwinding but then his mouth was nearing her slit and the coil tightened again in anticipation, heat pooling between her legs.

Daniel teases her, peppering the skin just above the bow of her panties with soft, wet kisses as he unclipped the first stocking, accidentally snapping the front strap against her skin in his haste and she gasped, not in pain, but in pleasure.

He glances up in surprise, unbelieving of his new discovery. To test the theory, he caresses the back of her thigh, thrill shooting down to his prick at the feeling of the lace but he refocused, slowly sliding two fingers underneath the strap and snapping it back, watching her flinch, but the moan and drunken smile it causes was undeniable.

He moves up her body, meeting her lips with his, tongues thrusting stroke for stroke until he broke away, nipping along her jaw and enjoying the little noises it pulled out of her.

He reaches her ear, nibbling the shell. “I didn't know you liked a little bit of pain.”

Her eyes flit to his, cheeks tinged with an embarrassed flush. “I didn’t really know.”

He smiles, making a note of that for the next time she had a garter on. “I like it.”

He makes his way back down to unclip the rest of the garter, making sure to snap each one lightly before throwing her legs over his shoulders, slowly rolling the stockings down her shapely legs, brushing every inch of her skin before tossing the fabric behind him. As she wraps her legs around his neck, he nipped at the insides of her knees, enjoying the marks he leaves against the creamy skin.

He removes the garter and the panties in one fell swoop, moving to pin her down again and to gape at her, the sight of a naked Peggy Carter never ceasing to amaze and arouse him.

Her hips bucked up, brushing against his erection and he groaned, trapping her hips with his.

“You’re much too overdressed.” She whispers, craning her neck to reach his ear.

“Part of your lesson.” He cheeks back, scraping his teeth against her pulsepoint, drawing a strangled moan from her. Her hands wander down his back, tugging at his shirt but he stops her, an idea forming.

“Do you trust me?” He asks, looking into her eyes for the answer.

She nods, once, twice. “With everything.”

His heart swells and he kisses her, silently thanking her before getting off the bed and limping to the closet. He comes back with one of his ties, pushing her back onto the bed from when she’d sat up and climbed on top of her. He kisses her bruisingly, grabbing her wrists and pushing them above her head, tying them to two of the columns of the headboard.

When he pulled away, she chased his lips before being stopped by her restraints, tugging on them to find them sound.

“Okay?” He asks again, cupping her cheek in comfort.

She looks up at the restraint, the sight of her wrists wrapped in red silk overwhelming as a rush of pleasure shot through to the tips of her toes. “Yes.”

He moves towards her center in response, only stopping to place a few marks along her skin before coming face to face with her heat, inhaling the musky scent of her arousal.

He hovers for a bit, watching her hips squirm until he gave in, quickly diving into her folds and smiling as a few choice words fly from her mouth. He grinds his hips into the mattress while she squirms, the friction on his cock making him groan and in return pulling a shout from her as her hips lift off the bed. A strong forearm presses them down, the other hand stroking her thighs, higher and higher until his fingers press into her, and a few more choice words come from her.

She writhes, thighs closing against his head and hips thrashing against his arm in abandon as his lips and tongue swirl, caress, and sweep in an erotic dance, each movement pushing her closer and closer to ecstasy; just one more stroke and she’ll be there…

And then he’s gone.

She sobs in loss, choking on what was almost hers as he crawls back up to her, the taste of her on his lips as he kisses her.

“Daniel…” She pants, her voice somewhere between a hiss and a growl, her ache still not satisfied.

“Patience, Peg,” he murmurs, “I wanna push you to the brink.”

She gazes into his eyes, hugely dilated, looking almost black in the dim light, but she can still see the question there, the one asking to push her limits.

She doesn’t know why, but she says yes, never breaking his gaze while nodding her head. She knows it’ll mean pleasurable torture for God knows how long, but her love and trust for the man above her overpowers any impatience she might have, knowing he’ll never hurt her and he’ll bring that mind-shattering climax she so desperately wants.

He explores his way down her body, covering every inch of her skin with his mouth at a pace so slow she wanted to scream, but he was determined to find every little trick that made her gasp, whimper or scream. 

At her neck, he discovers she liked her pulsepoint sucked, the muscles at the back grazed, and the juncture of her shoulder bitten. If he licked the hollow of her neck, she would shiver, and if he left a mark on the edge of her collarbone, she would gasp.

Peggy was not as impatient as she thought she would be for his journey from her neck down, his pace maddening, but the pleasure he brought from things even she didn’t know was euphoric. But then he reached her breasts, one hand traveling down to stroke her folds and she was pulling at the tie, wanting nothing more than for the pulsing throb between her legs to go away.

The dual sensations of his hot mouth on her breasts and his fingers at her center quickly drove her to the edge, and for a moment she thought she might reach it as her head became light and the tingling spread down her legs and up her arms, but just as she was ready to shatter, his fingers and mouth left, leaving twitching and unsatisfied.

It may have been hours, it may have been days, but after several more times of being brought to the edge only to be refused, and her entire body explored, she found herself looking into the eyes of her teaser, a smirk easing onto Daniel’s lips as she whimpered, struggling against the restraints only so she could touch him, to tear his clothes off so she could feel his skin against hers.

“Please,” she begs, never knowing she could, “I want you.” She arches her back to meet his chest.

To her dismay, he eases off of her, shedding his clothes and prosthetic as fast as he could, then climbing back on top of her, the heat of his skin making her pant and gasp.

They locked eyes, and without ever looking away, his hand found her core, thumb rubbing small circles on her clit as two long fingers entered her, stroking.

Her eyes slam shut, electricity arcing through her as his thumb pressed harder, pushing her to the release she knew she wouldn’t get. 

Forcing her eyes open, she meets his heavy gaze. “Please,” she begs once again, “let me cum, Daniel.”

He broke at the sound of his named tinged with wanton lust, her eyes so pleading that he couldn’t do anything else but give in to her wish. He strokes faster, her walls beginning to flutter and her body shuddering, every high-pitched moan tugging at his cock until he was groaning right along with her.

She was flying, every nerve buzzing and still she went higher, his hand bringing her to places she’d never known. She thinks it will never end, that she’d just keep going higher and higher until with a sudden stroke, her thighs clamps on his hips and she screamed, toes curling so much she thought they would break. She dimly registers her thighs become soaked with her juices, but the small movements from his fingers quickly brought her back to the tingling in her toes.

With a great gasp, she finally collapses onto the mattress, chest heaving several times as she opened her eyes, chuckling slightly in euphoria.

“I’ve never done that before.” She panted as he pulled his hand from between her legs, finding it soaked.

“It was exciting to watch, to say the least.” Daniel gasps, his cock aching so badly as precum dripped out of the flared head.

He reaches up to untie her wrists but before he knew what was happening, Peggy captures his fingers in her mouth, licking her own wetness off as he watched, her suckles reminding him of what she could do to his cock and he groaned.

“Fuck!” He whispers, and she smiles, somehow having the upper hand while she was tied up.

She releases his fingers with a pop, and Daniel finds that he can’t wait to untie her. Without bothering for a condom, he lines himself up with her core, Peggy’s legs inviting him in as he thrusts once and he’s home.

She keens, muscles already contracting around him as he nuzzles her neck. “Okay?”

“Yes, oh God, don't stop.” She whispers, voice strained as she hold off her already close orgasm.

So he moves, hips slamming into hers with such force that in a few short thrusts she’s cumming again, muscles clenching and nails digging into her bindings as the aftershocks of the first one lead directly into this one.

Something mighty must have given him the power to stave off his orgasm. It’s the only explanation he could come up with at the time while she shouted and moaned, her walls quivering around his shaft, everything screaming at him to give in but he didn’t, fisting the sheets besides her head and taking deep breaths along with her, and soon enough he was back in control.

He waited another minute for Peggy to recover, but soon she was thrusting her hips up so he follows, leaning down to nibble at her ear.

“Can you…” He asked and she nods, so he picks up his pace, slamming his hips into hers as her legs wrap around his waist.

His balls are drawn up tight and heavy, heat racing up his spine at considerable speed and he knows he can’t last much longer, so by some amazing feat, he reaches down between them and quickly finds her nub.

Peggy shouts in pleasure, warmth spreading through her as she cums once again, no less stronger than the first two. She’s on a cloud, three finishes in a row making her giddy but then he’s cumming inside her with a noise that could only be called a roar, and the twitching of his cock inside her renewed the pleasure as it swam through her, everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Her grip on his waist loosens and his muscles go slack, almost collapsing on top of her but her knees catch him, steadying him as his head returns from his climax.

He reached up, shakily untying her wrists, letting the tie fall as her hands immediately come to his chest, stroking and scratching, trying to make up for lost time.

“I can’t believe we did that.” She laughed, one hand cupping the back of his neck, chest still heaving from their escapades.

“I can’t believe you let me.” He retorted. “I was half expecting you to rip the tie in half.”

She breathily laughed again, hand stroking up and down his spine. “If you were anyone else, I wouldn’t be admitting this, but in the bedroom, I like it when someone else takes charge.”

He kissed her neck, arms shaking from exertion. “Then we’ll have to do this again.”

She rolled him over, quickly pinning his hands like he did hers before letting go, snuggling up on his chest instead. “Still expect retaliation. I can’t have you doing that all the time.” She sighed, closing her exhaustion-heavy eyes. “Later, though.”

“I’m sorry if three was too many.” He said, wrapping his arms around her.

“Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t. I know my limits, and that wasn’t it.” She gave him a wicked grin before curling back up on his chest, sleep slowly claiming her mind.

“Happy Christmas, Daniel.” She murmured.

“Merry Christmas, Peg.” He whispered back before sliding into sleep with her.


End file.
